780
Carl returns to Collinwood and tells Gregory that Barnabas is the vampire. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century, a time which promises death and disaster for Barnabas Collins. His secret has been discovered by two men, and one has turned on the other and locked him in the secret room where the vampire lies, knowing that when Barnabas rises, the man will be killed. Trask arrives, inquiring after Judith, who is in town. Trask finds Quentin in the drawing room listening to his gramophone, and is indignant at Quentin's indulging in such pleasures. Quentin teases Trask that the music tempts Trask to think of dancing, women wearing low cut gowns, and whispered laughter. Carl tells Trask, "Barnabas Collins is the vampire." Quentin comes in and Barnabas bares his fangs. Quentin stops him and tells him the truth, that he knows, and that Carl knows, too. Barnabas sends Quentin off to deal with Carl. Carl takes him to the mausoleum and Trask tells Carl he had known about this room for months. When they find the coffin gone, Carl runs out. Trask vows to help Carl to drive the devils from his mind. At Collinwood, in the dark drawing room, Carl tries to use the phone, completely unaware that although the cut wire is dangling before him, the phone is out of commission. A bat shadow is seen outside. Barnabas then appears in the corner. He haunts Carl first and then chokes Carl. Quentin later finds Carl's dead body and is sad about it. Trask comes into the house, and Quentin tries to stall him from entering the drawing room. The body of Carl is seen by Quentin behind the curtains and it falls out to the two men. Trask goes to the Old House and confronts Barnabas. "I'm afraid I don’t know what you mean," he tells Trask. Trask accuses Barnabas of being in league with the devil. He brandishes a cross at Barnabas, who recoils. Trask challenges Barnabas to stay until the sun rises. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Trask (to Quentin, playing "Shadows of the Night"): You would be much better off, Mr. Collins, if you played hymns. : Quentin: But it is a hymn, Mr. Trask. : Trask: Reverend to you. : Quentin: It's my hymn. : Trask: Must we listen to that? : Quentin: If it bothers you so much, there must be a reason. Does its rhythm lead you into some unknown temptation...Reverend? Some hidden invitation to things you don't even dare imagine? Dancing? Beautiful women with low-cut gowns? Whispered laughter? ---- : Gregory Trask: Carl! (then, to Quentin) You knew about this! ---- : Gregory Trask: so Carl was not mad! ---- : Barnabas (to Trask): You have no facts. You are simply the victim of your fanatic imagination. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *John Karlen as Carl Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 777. * Final appearance of character Carl Collins. John Karlen would later reprise this role in the Big Finish audio drama The Wicked and the Dead. Story * It seems a little out of character for Barnabas to so readily kill one of his own family members. Why not bite Carl and have him under control, as he did with Willie Loomis? Perhaps because his attacks on Dirk turned him unintentionally into a vampire and Barnabas didn't want to risk a repeat of that with Carl. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carl: I've got to get out (reprised from the previous episode). * TIMELINE: Gregory has known about the secret room in the Collins Mausoleum for months. (He learnt of its existence in 734 when he found Rachel Drummond there.) It was half an hour ago when Carl left the Collins mausoleum. Day 304 begins, and will end in 781. Almost dawn. (This piece of information is also given in the next episode.) Bloopers and continuity errors * The reprise is different from the ending of the previous episode. * A microphone shadow moves across the wall as Carl and Trask enter the family crypt. * As Carl tries to escape Barnabas in the drawing room, he yanks on the doors, causing the wall of the set to move. * At the beginning of Act III, John Karlen is seen breathing quite heavily despite the fact that Carl is meant to be dead. * Another mic shadow creeps across the wall as Quentin enters the drawing room to find Carl on the floor. * Shadows of a camera pass on the wall as Quentin lets Trask in the mansion, and they pan across Quentin and Carl a few moments later when Quentin declares that Carl is dead. * The edge of the "grass" and the studio floor are clearly visible as Carl and Trask enter the cemetery. * Why would Barnabas merely put Carl's body behind the curtain? He must have the ability to remove the body quickly and dispose of it in a more convincing manner. After all, Barnabas was able to remove his coffin from the mausoleum and return it to the Old House (presumably) in a very short amount of time by himself (and he has moved his coffin presumably by himself, sometimes at some distance, before as well). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 780 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 780 - The Establishment Vampire The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 780Category:Dark Shadows episodes